The invention refers to a floorplate of handgun magazines that includes an incorporated pin, with the purpose of being placed on the magazine to enable it to be also used as a tool for the breakage of glass panes, and with the aim to manufacture this floorplate so as to be placed on all types of handgun magazines.
The considerable volume of weaponry and equipment that is carried by police officers during the discharge of their duty, such as handgun, magazines, torch or flashlight, club, handcuffs, radio, electroshock handgun and their corresponding cases and holsters, prevents them from carrying an additional tool for the breakage of glass panes. It is noted that such a tool is essential either for prompt intervention for the enforcement of law, or for the release of trapped persons.
Many times, the doors and windows of vehicles cannot be opened and the passengers get trapped either after a collision of vehicles where there is deformation of the car body or possibly fire, or in the case of a vehicle immersion in water, where there is water pressure and a breakdown of electric circuits in the vehicle.
The advantages of the invention described here are that, if a floorplate with an incorporated pin whose one end is cone-shaped is placed on a handgun magazine, that magazine, as well as the handgun, can be used as tools for the breakage of glass panes, and consequently the expense for the purchase of a separate tool for this purpose is saved, the addition of another piece of equipment carried by police officers on duty is avoided, while the handgun and the extra magazines are always carried separately in different cases and holsters for direct access.